Rebellion with a Twist
by Thogje
Summary: This is an AU story about what could have happened if the rebellion started without Peeta and Katniss. They watched the Capitol fall and were never reaped, but the rebellion tore them apart, destroyed the district and left them with different scars. The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins, I have just borrowed the characters and played with the plot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story that I have ever published on this site and I'm super nervous. I'm open for criticism because I want to become a better writer and improve my english as it is not my native language. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, no one might be interested in this story at all for all I know. Time will tell.

* * *

Blood, fire and screaming were everywhere. The light blue sky suddenly became dark by ashes and red by the flames. Everything smashed to the ground, the district was melting. People screamed in pain or by fear. Everybody ran, but they didn't know where. All they wanted was to get away from the noise, the pain and the melting of their district.

In a corner of one of the destroyed houses of the Seam laid a confused merchant boy. He wasn't older than sixteen and his bright blue eyes was as confused as everyone else's. He was just going to the Seam for a walk, to get away from his noisy mother and annoying brothers. He was walking through the Seam to clear his head and hopefully get a glance of a certain Seam girl when the bombs struck. All he heard was a big ringing noise and people screaming. He quickly jumped away from the running crowd and hid by one of the houses.

Suddenly someone caught his attention. It was none other than _her_. She looked at him terrified from the crowd and screamed his name. She screamed at him to get away from the house and run. He just stared at her confused. He didn't understand why she was anxious about him when she had to run away herself. He didn't understand why she remembered his name or even had the mind to focus about anything else than survival. While these thoughts ran through his mind, she had managed to run to his side and shake his shoulders. He noticed the blood on her face and clothes and quickly got out of his trance.

- You have to move! She screamed in panic. – You have to run or I will drag you. Either way you have to get out of here!

It was as if he had woken up from a dream because he suddenly nodded quickly and grabbed her arm before running with the crowd. She stumbled after him, but kept his speed.

They ran towards the woods and the crowd got bigger and more chaotic. Suddenly a big hovercraft appeared by the woods and people started panicking and pushing. The boy dropped his hold on the girl's arm and they got pushed towards different directions.

- Peeta! The girl screamed as they pushed her towards the woods.

Peeta tried to get to her side by pushing through the crowd, but the crowd was too strong and they only pushed him backwards. – Katniss! He screamed.

- Whatever you do, don't get near the hovercrafts! They dropped the bombs! She tried to warn him. The distant between them became bigger and bigger.

Suddenly they didn't see each other anymore and Peeta's heart dropped. The hovercraft opened the big entrance and out came many men and women with black outfits. They wore safety helmets and weapons.

- Don't be afraid, one of them called. – We are here to help you. If you want to be saved you need to come with us, don't worry we come from the rebels!

Many people from the crowd ran towards the woods screaming that they didn't believe them and that they would kill them the second they stepped onto the entrance. Peeta couldn't focus on anything else, but the words of the strange man. He had never heard of any rebellion. Surprisingly many of the people from the crowd ran towards the hovercraft, not caring if they lied or not as long as they got away. Peeta didn't have any choice, but follow the crowd as he was being pushed towards the entrance. He tried to spot anyone he knew, but all he saw was strange, panicked faces.

When he was finally inside the hovercraft he spotted several women and men in white uniforms examining the injured people. Peeta walked around like a zombie, not really knowing what to do. He had many questions in mind, but his brain felt like toast and he couldn't think properly.

After what felt like forever, the hovercraft closed the entrance and it lifted from the ground. Peeta ran quickly through the many people in the hovercraft and tried to see if he could spot Katniss, or someone else he knew. He still hadn't seen his parents, brothers or friends. He didn't see any of them, but he noticed a small window at the end of the hovercraft and quickly ran towards it. He tried to see if anyone was left in the district, but all he saw was fire and people running in the woods.

His heart dropped when he realised that Katniss must be one of those people, but his heart stopped when he saw another bomb hitting the district. This time it was aimed towards the people in the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm thrilled that I actually got some followers to this story. I hope I won't disappoint! I'm not sure when I will post the next chapter. I don't have a schedule and I'm not really sure if anyone likes this or want more. I guess it depends on that. I might continue regardless, but we shall see. Have a great day!

* * *

- Welcome to District 13, a young lady with a white uniform said as the people of District 12 stepped off the hovercraft. Everyone stared in awe as they finally got to see the myth of District 13 come to life. The arrival caused relief among many of the people, but also confusion. This district was supposed to be destroyed.

They followed the lady with the uniform into a big tall building and were followed by the people who rescued them. Peeta looked around, not sure if he believed that this was District 13, or if it was some secret place hidden in the Capitol.

They walked through a long white corridor. Everything was conservative and the same with white buildings, halls and clothes. The only difference between the different people was the hairstyles and appearance.

Suddenly they entered a giant room filled with tables and chairs and people. They were clearly not from District 13 as they all wore different clothes that was burned or ripped off. Several people had cuts and bruises and they looked as confused as the people from District 12.

- You will stay here until we get to organise you, the lady said. – Don't worry. You will soon get your schedules and your own place to stay in. We just need everybody's name and district. If any of you have a relative who was very injured and was transformed to the hospital then contact me. If any of you miss a relative and wonder if he or she is in the hospital then contact Dr. Aurelius, he is over there, she pointed to a man in a similar uniform. He was talking to a young trembling girl.

The crowd split up and headed to different directions. Peeta decided to walk over to Dr. Aurelius and find out if any of his family members were in the hospital. He walked over, but felt unsure whether to ask him or not. For all he knew this could be a trap. He saw several others going over to him so he decided to take the chance. Right now it seemed like he didn't have anything to lose.

After a while it was his turn to ask.

- Name? The doctor asked before Peeta got to open his mouth.

- Peeta Mellark, District 12, he answered.

The doctor looked at his chart. Peeta waited anxious as he looked through the files.

- There is nobody by the name Mellark on this list, he said eventually.

- What about Everdeen?

- Everdeen? He askes suspicious.

- Yes, my aunt married a Everdeen, Peeta lied.

The doctor looked quickly at the file again. – No, there is nobody with the name Everdeen, he looked at Peeta rather annoyed, but he thought he spotted a little bit of sympathy.

Peeta just turned around and walked away. He couldn't handle the doctor's look, or anyone else's. He hadn't seen his family or his friends. They had to be dead. The thought almost suffocated him. Katniss was dead and her whole family were dead. Everyone he knew was dead.

* * *

Katniss groaned as she opened her eyes. The sun blinded her and made her head ache ten times worse. She rubbed her forehead carefully. The last thing she remembered was another bomb, which struck not far away from her and sent her flying through the air before everything went black. She blinked several times. She must be in heaven, or maybe hell.

Suddenly a girl with big brown eyes stared down at her. Her lips were moving, but Katniss didn't hear a sound. Her body ached and all she wanted was the pain to end.

After a while the scenery became clearer and she saw that she was on the grass. Around her were several other people. They were ether sleeping, talking or eating berries.

The hearing came back slowly and she could finally hear birds singing and the people talking.

- Are you okay? Came the sweet voice from the little girl. – Can you hear me?

Katniss slowly nodded and tried to get up.

- Don't! She said and pushed her back on the grass. – You broke your arm, you shouldn't move yet.

That's when Katniss noticed the stick, which was tied to her arm with bandages.

- I managed to get some supplies with me before we ran from the district, the girl said and nodded towards the bandages.

- You're not from District 12 are you? Katniss asked.

- No, the girl confirmed. – I'm from District 11, we found out about the rebellion not too long ago and most of us managed to escape into the woods before they bombed us. My name is Rue.

- Katniss, she said and tried to progress everything Rue said. – What Rebellion are you talking about?

- Oh, Rue said and blushed. – I'm so sorry. I forgot that the people from District 12 didn't know anything. There has been created a second rebellion by the old victors of the Hunger Games and the people of District 13. It turns out that District 13 was never really bombed, but went underground so that they could live in peace. They had an agreement with the Capitol that as long as they were left alone they would still give them nuclear power. Most of the victors were fed up with the Capitol so they came in contact with District 13 and arranged a second rebellion. I don't know why no one told District 12 though.

Katniss was too tired to be angry, sad or upset. All she wanted was to know what had happened and what was going to happen. The image of Prim and her mother came to mind.

- The bomb that hit you sent you flying a great deal away. We, the people from District 11 who fled, heard your screams and ran towards you. Luckily for you we were not far from your area when we walked through the woods, trying to find District 13. We got as many people as we could away from that place and I managed to hold your arm steady, Rue continued.

- How long have I been out?

- Five days.

- And how many people from District 12 did you manage to rescue?

- About fifteen.

Katniss looked around at the people sitting near them. There were at least fifty people running with her towards the woods. Fifteen of fifty people survived the bomb while the others died.

- We managed to get twenty-three people from the bombing area, but eight people died by the injuries, Rue said sadly and looked at the ground. – There were so much death and pain.

Katniss felt a heavy limp in her throat and thought about the boy with the bread. She didn't know if he survived or where he was. She tried to save him like he had saved her when she was twelve. She tried to take him with her so that she didn't owe him anymore, but she failed. She let him be brought towards the hovercraft, which was the main thing that dropped the bombs. Instead of saving him she most likely killed him. The thought was almost unbearable.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just want to explain some changes I did regarding District 13. In this story there is no such thing as Squad 451. I believe this squad existed because of the propos they needed to shoot with Katniss, correct me if I'm wrong. I decided to create something else called The Rebel Force. The name is pretty lame, I know, but it's honestly the best I could come up with.

I really appreciate reviews and followers, it makes my day.

* * *

After six hours of being in the big room, the people from the different districts finally got their own room which were organised in districts, names, families and mental state. The mentally unstable got their own building where doctors could keep an eye on them every second. Peeta ended up in a single room with a small bedroom and bathroom. The kitchen and the living room were in the same room. It was an apartment clearly meant for one and it made him lonely and depressed. He could have been in a bigger room with his family. If only they were alive. He didn't know what happened to them. He had asked people from District 12 if they knew, but they had been too busy with their own safety to knowledge anyone else. Peeta understood, but it didn't help him.

He stared at the living room and the kitchen. Everything was white except from the furniture, which was silver. The apartment was cold, unfamiliar and didn't the same kind of soul that his room had, but it was better than nothing. He looked down at the schedule printed on his forearm. It said it was time to sleep. The schedule was very strict. The government basically decided everything he had to do at every minute. Except from six o'clock where he had 30 minute down time with family. Or what should have been with his family.

Peeta changed, went in the shower and washed of the dirt from his body and changed his clothes to one of the white uniforms with his nametag on that everyone had to wear. He sniffed his old baker clothes and decided to hide it under his bed before falling asleep. Peeta had to throw it away as it was illegal to wear or keep clothes that didn't belong to District 13, but he wanted to hold onto the one thing he had left from District 12 as he had no idea if he was ever going to return.

The next morning after breakfast, all the new residents of District 13 had to meet up at a big hall with a stage and lots of chairs. They all had a chair with their names on it and Peeta was seated in the middle of the hall. Everyone mumbled to each other and looked afraid and anxious. Peeta felt nervous and wanted to throw up. Ever since the bombings Peeta had hardly eaten anything and his nights of sleep were interrupted by nightmares.

Suddenly a big flashing light came to view and five people came to the stage. Peeta took his time to analyse them and was surprised to see a slightly sober Haymitch Abernathy on the stage. He was standing next to a fit woman with big eyes and short hair. She looked like she was in her early twenties. Next to her stood a tall beautiful man with bronze hair. Peeta recognized him as the famous Finnick Odair, the womanizer in the Capitol. Next to him stood a middle-aged man, who looked like a man with a lot of authority as he stared towards the crowd, standing upright.

But in front of all of them stood a strict woman around her 50's with grey short hair and plain looks. She stared at the audience till the hall went silent.

- Welcome to District 13, she said.

The room remained silent.

- As you probably know, there has been formed a second rebellion, she continued. – The citizens of District 13 and the former victors of the Hunger Games are sick of the Capitol's regime and have successfully gotten with us citizens of Panem to join us. Many of you were never informed about the rebellion because of the lack of time. The Capitol found out about our plan before we could warn most of you. Our plans are unfortunately very private and can't be discussed with you, but we can promise you that one way or another we will tear down the Capitol and form a new and better regime. In the meantime you are to stay here, follow the schedule and leave the problem to us. My name is Alma Coin and I am the president of District 13.

Alma paused, before continuing. - These three are former victors of The Hunger Games. Haymitch Abernathy from District 12, Johanna Mason from District 7 and Finnick Odair from District 4. They are three of the many victors who are leading the rebellion, she said and gestured towards them before turning to the strange man.

- This is Plurach Heavensbee, he is the commander of The Rebel Force. You will be seeing a lot of him while you stay here. If any of you are interested in joining the rebellion you shall contact him and we will send you to a training area where you will learn to become a soldier. The gender doesn't matter as long as you are in a proper age and healthy. We need all the help we can get. Thank you, she said and stepped back.

Peeta stared at the people on the stage. Suddenly someone raised their hand and stood up.

– I want to be a part of the rebel force. The voice was deep and held a fire like no other. Peeta stared at the only person standing among the audience and had to blink several times to believe his sight. The person was none other than Gale Hawthorne.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: If I make big errors or if there is anything some of you find really annoying please scream out. I'm considering changing the way I write dialouge, any thoughts? I'm also considering publishing a one-shot about a character I find extremely fascinating, Mrs. Mellark. The one-shot won't be related to this universe, it's more my own personal headcanon of the character. Thank you so much for reviews and followers!

* * *

Katniss slept for another day before she managed to get up and move. Rue introduced her to several of the people who were in the woods with them. There were fifteen people from District 12 and twenty people from District 11. They had been about 70 people who fled together in the woods, but only twenty of them wanted to help the people from District 12, so the other 50 went their own way.

To Katniss disappointment she didn't know many of the people from her own district in this group, but she was relieved to see that Greasy Sae and Thom were among them and still alive.

- Thom? Do… do you know what happened to Gale? She asked him after they briefly greeted each other and moved slightly away from the other group. They sat on the ground and faced the woods.

- No, I have no idea. I didn't see him in the crowd when… it happened. I was in the Hob with Greasy Sae and a few other costumers when the bombs struck, he answered sadly.

She didn't dare to ask about his family.

- Do you think it's true? The rumours about there being a District 13?

- I guess, why else would so many people bother looking for it? Rumours has it that they sometimes come with hovercrafts and picks up the survivors of the districts if they spot them.

- But how can you see the difference between a hovercraft with bombs from the Capitol and a hovercraft from District 13? Katniss asked frustrated.

- We don't, that's why it is so genius. They can basically do what they want with those hovercrafts because the Capitol don't know it is not their own.

- Good for them, but not for us, she muttered and played with a straw. – We have to hide from every hovercraft if we don't want to get blown to pieces. Even if the hovercraft is from District 13, we can't take that chance. How can we get to that district? Does anyone know a way?

- Who says anything about finding District 13? A voice said from behind them.

Both of them turned around quickly and saw a tall, dark boy around their age staring at them. His eyes were hard and his mouth a thin line.

– We don't have to find the district. We can stay in the woods until the rebellion is over. If the rebellion fails the people in District 13 will be punished, but they can't touch us, because they will think we are dead. His voice was loud and attracted the attention to the others. Some moved closer to the three of them and listened to the conversation.

- So what you are saying is that we should live in the woods forever? Thom asked in disbelief.

- We might have to if the rebellion fails, the boy continued. – It's better to live in the woods than suffer the revenge of the Capitol. Remember what happened to the citizens when the first rebellion failed.

Katniss's mind went directly to the Hunger Games. She felt a shudder down her spine and knew that the stranger was right.

- But how do we know whether or not the rebellion failed? Where do we get the information? Thom asked.

- I can climb trees, Rue said suddenly.

They just stared at her.

- I can climb really high trees, if we get to a mountain with the view to a district that is not too far away I can climb the highest tree and see if anything is happening, she continued.

The people from District 11 quickly agreed with her and knew what she meant, but for the people of District 12 it all seemed strange.

- But still, how are we going to survive in the woods? I doubt any of us have the experience, a man said.

- I can hunt, Katniss spoke. – I can also make snares, and skin animals. Greasy Sae here can make excellent food out of nothing.

- We can collect berries, a woman said. It was clear that she was talking about the people from District 11.

- We can teach each other, the dark boy spoke up again. – We can survive this, but only if we stick together.

With that Katniss's eyes widened and she remembered something important she left behind. – I need to get back to District 12.

Thom and the strange boy with the name Thresh insisted on following Katniss back to District 12. She reassured them that it was fine and that she could handle it on her own, but they were as stubborn as her.

They didn't have to walk long before they arrived at the familiar woods right outside of District 12's gates, but the trip was quiet. Neither one of them dared to make a sound as they were afraid someone would hear them.

Thresh was carrying a giant axe he collected from his District while Thom had a small knife he normally wore in his pocket. The knife was family heritage and made by his great grandfather.

When they finally came to the familiar trees, Katniss gestured the two boys to stay behind while she walked quickly and soundless towards a large familiar she reached the tree she stretched her arm inside a giant, but discrete hole in the tree and fetched out the familiar bow and arrow.

Thresh looked impressed at her when she came back to them.

- Is that yours?

- Yes, Katniss answered simply. – I told everyone that I can hunt, but didn't quite realise at first that I actually need the bow and arrow.

They started walking back to the others, but Thresh still looked confused as to why she would hide her bow and arrow in a tree in the woods.

- Hunting is illegal, Thom explained as he saw his expression. – But Katniss here isn't a girl who plays by the rules.

- Makes you wonder how she would have handled the Hunger Games, Thresh muttered bitterly.

The hours went by, but it was finally time for Peeta's 30 minute time for family. Five hours had passed since he saw Gale Hawthorne raise his hand to defend the districts from the Capitol. Peeta has always been jealous of Gale, but at that moment he envied him even more. He wished he could be as brave and skilled as Gale that he could also join the rebel force, but he didn't have any skills when it came to fighting. He could wrestle, but what good would it be with the use of weapons. The hall went silent, but president Coin eventually clapped for him and told him that he was more than welcome. No one else volunteered, but people started whispering and they were all dismissed from the meeting not long after. The only one who stood still till everyone left was Gale.

Since his time for himself only lasted 30 minutes, Peeta used the opportunity to explore the district. He walked from his building to the cafeteria and passed by the training hall, the president's building and the hospital. There was a big pile of people walking with him in the exact same outfits with no expression in their faces, as if they were walking robots. They walked quickly and were obviously hurrying to make the tight schedule.

Peeta felt lonely as he passed two grown-ups who hurried past him with two children. They held the children's hands protectively as they walked. He missed his family and he felt utterly alone. A lot of traumatic things happened to him over the last 24 hours, but his mind was still in too much shock to process any of it. As he walked by the hospital, deep in thoughts about his family, he suddenly crashed into another person.

The person turned around and Peeta immediately recognized him. It was Dr Aurelius. Behind him stood the girl from the hall, one of the victors. President Coin said her name, but Peeta's mind was too foggy to remember.

- I'm sorry, Peeta blurted and blushed as they stared at him.

- It's alright, the doctor said friendly. His looks however turned wary as he stared at Peeta's empty expression. – You are Peeta Mellark right?

He nodded, amazed that he remember his name. – Yes, he said and suddenly remembered his manners. He reached out his hand. The doctor looked at him and chuckled before shaking it. – Dr. Aurelius.

Peeta looked over to the girl and waited for her introduction. She just stared at him as if he was some poisoned rat. She sighted and shook his hand. – Johanna Mason.

- Well, let's not keep you waiting boy. I bet you have a tight schedule to follow.

- Actually, I'm free for the next 30 minutes, Peeta blurted out without thinking. He didn't really understand why he felt the need to point it out.

- Oh, well then I suggest you use that time to look around and get to know the environment. Such a bug sudden transmission can really take a toll on somebody's mental health. Suddenly Dr Aurelius turned sad. – Did you find your family?

Johanna stared at the boy with interest.

- Erh, no, Peeta stuttered. – They didn't make it.

- That's very unfortunate, the doctor said sincerely. – Listen, if you need to talk to somebody about everything then contact me. Aurelius fished up something from his jacket pocket and handed it to him. – It is a card with my number on it and the time of when my office is open. Feel free to call or stop by whenever you feel… mentally unavailable.

Johanna snorted behind him.

Peeta took the card and gave the man a genuine smile of gratitude. – Thank you so much.

- No problem, the doctor smiled and turned back to Johanna. – If not me, then maybe you can talk to the lovely Johanna over here? It would be good for her therapy to talk to somebody in a similar position.

Peeta felt uncomfortable as the woman eyed him. She suddenly looked at him with interest. – Why don't you join the rebel force? It's the best way to get back at the Capitol for taking away your family.

Peeta's mind drifted to Katniss and her family. It wasn't just his family they had taken away. – I'm not a fighter.

- We can teach you. Most of the people in the force were amateurs before they began training and now they can fight like soldiers. Like the president said we really need all the help we can get.

Peeta felt uneasy. He knew perfectly well why he couldn't join them, but he didn't know any of them well enough to say his reason. It was too personal.

- At least think about it, she insisted and stared at him.

- Johanna, Dr Aurelius interfered. – The boy just went through something traumatic. Let's not push him into anything. The rebellion is far from over and he has plenty of time to recover first.

The doctor's words didn't comfort him though. He wanted the rebellion to end now, and he wanted to go home. If his home was still there.


End file.
